mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Wide Sliding Damper
- Rear= }} |-| White/Blue= - Rear= }} |-| Clear/Red= - Rear= }} }}The Wide Sliding Dampers are the sets of Mini 4WD Grade-up Parts released by Tamiya on September 28, 2013. Although the sets were designed for the newer Mini 4WD chassis like the MS Chassis, AR Chassis, MA Chassis and FM-A Chassis, they are also compatible with older chassis. General info Similar to the previous sliding damper sets, the main purposal of the this parts is to provide smooth cornering in circults with many S-style corners, as well as absorbing shocks while hitting the fences of the circuit. The sets supports 9mm, 13mm, 17mm and 19mm roller setups. It has a very well-known problem that it will causes speed loss on cornering while being installed only onto the front bumper with the soft spring setting. As such, it has to be accompanies with either the Sliding Damper Roller set, the Rear Sliding Damper and Brake Set, or install another similar set on the rear (if the minicar has MS Chassis) to counters this. The sliding damper installed onto the front bumper can causes the recoil effect on the wave sections and the lane-change sections of the circuit with the hard spring settting. With the soft spring, the sliding damper's plate will slides upon collides with the fences. With the hard spring however, it won't slides unless the car is push onto the fences very hard and will immediately recoils back to its originally state as soon as the car exited the corner curve, causing the recoil effect. Similar to the Rear Sliding Damper and Brake Set, both sets are consists of the POM/PP-made plastic mount and the 2mm aluminum stay. However, aluminum stay proves to be too soft and tend to bend permanently on hard impacts. The only solutions to this problem is to either make a FRP/CFRP stay from the existing reinforced plates or use the HG Carbon Stay sets. The aluminum stay is the only parts that doesn't shared between the sets. Both sets comes with the optional bowl rollers. The set also comes with the regular grease, but the sliding damper's responsive rate can be adjust using the Sliding Damper Grease Set or the HG Sliding Damper Grease Set. For the Clear/Red sets, they were instead comes with the the hard spring and super hard spring. External links Tamiya Japan * Wide Front Sliding Damper on Tamiya official website * Wide Rear Sliding Damper on Tamiya official website * Wide Front Sliding Damper (Blue) on Tamiya official website * Wide Rear Sliding Damper (Blue) on Tamiya official website * Wide Front Sliding Damper 2 (Red) on Tamiya official website * Wide Rear Sliding Damper 2 (Red) on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Wide Front Sliding Damper on Tamiya America official website * Wide Rear Sliding Damper on Tamiya America official website * Wide Front Sliding Damper (Blue) on Tamiya America official website * Wide Rear Sliding Damper (Blue) on Tamiya America official website * Wide Front Sliding Damper 2 (Red) on Tamiya America official website * Wide Rear Sliding Damper 2 (Red) on Tamiya America official website Category:Grade-Up Parts Category:Bumper and Side-guard